A Sweet Disaster
by lollypopgirl222
Summary: Bree was just going for a morning jog, but an encounter with the boys from the La Push wolf pack change her life forever. NO IMPRINTS SO ANYTHING GOES Pre-dates Leah, Seth, Brady, and Colin RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SLASH
1. Chapter 1

It was like any other day in Forks. I was going for my morning jog. For once it was nice outside (70 degrees in temperature). I was finally able to wear my bra top and shorts.

I felt free. My body was slowly sweating, my blonde hair bounced as I ran, with Taylor Swift playing into my ears.

Branches started crackling around me, but I didn't pay much attention. I figured it was just a little animal running around.

Maybe I should've paid more attention.

Before I knew it, there was a very muscular man with caramel colored skin right in front of me. I slowed myself down to a stop. I didn't recognize him, but I knew he must've been from the Indian Reservation just south of Forks.

I pulled out one headphone and smiled.

"Hey," I greeted. "What are you doing out here?"

He smirked walking closer. "I was looking for you. You know it's dangerous for you to run alone out here, right?"  
>Before I could utter a sound, he grabbed me. I started fighting, my legs and arms flashing around, but he easily took care of that problem. I then tried using my voice, screaming as loud as I possibly could. That didn't work either because he put a damp cloth to my face.<p>

"Good night beautiful," he chuckled.

And then everything went dark.

When I woke up again, I was in some sort of bedroom. I tried to move, but then I realized that I was tied to the bed. I then felt a sudden gush of wind over my skin, and I knew that I was naked. I started screaming, hoping that someone would come to my rescue.

The door opened, and six guys walked in.

"Looks like our little whore is awake," one chuckled.

Automatically, I knew three of the guys: Paul, Jared, and Jacob. They used to come to Forks all the time. Now I was laying naked in front of them.

"Hi Bree," Jacob smirked, bending down by the bed. He squeezed my breast roughly, and I gasped in pain. "Are you ready to be a good little whore?"  
>Somehow, I got a little courage and spat in his face. It was a big mistake.<p>

He smirked again at me and wiped it off. "It seems that we have a feisty one."  
>Without warning, I got a slap to the face.<p>

"Don't you fucking do that again," he growled. "Every time you disobey, you will be punished. Understood?"  
>I looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. I had never been so scared in my life, and the simple burning of my flesh was enough to make me shut my mouth.<p>

Paul stepped up. "You will address us all as sir. You will not come unless you have permission. You will let us do whatever we please. These rules must be obeyed or you will be punished."  
>"And we have the perfect way to start this off," Jared chuckled.<p>

The man that took me, who I later found out was Sam, took out a device I had never seen before.

I learned it was a vibrator as soon as he placed it to my pussy.

With immediate touch I screamed in pleasure. I was feeling a new level of excitement. In a way it was completely wrong for me to enjoy it, but I didn't care too much.

"Oh, look at our little bitch," Quil, one of the younger boys, chuckled. He took my left nipple between his thumb and index finger and started pinching it. "She's so beautiful when she's in pleasure."

"Then she'll look gorgeous now," Sam mused and then shoved two fingers into my pussy.

I screamed again. My breath quickened, my heart rate went up, and my body started sweating.

"We're going to use and abuse this pussy," Embry, another younger one, said. "And it's gonna be so fucking amazing."  
>I could feel my pussy tighten around Sam's fingers. The build up was killing me. I wanted to pour myself all over his fingers, but I remembered the rules.<p>

"I think she wants to come," Jacob laughed maliciously.

"Is that true?" Sam asked. "Does the little bitch want to come?"  
>I nodded furiously.<p>

"I didn't hear you ask for it," Jared mused. "You need to ask or you will be punished."  
>"Please may I come?" I managed to scream. "Please, please, please let me come!"<br>"What a good little beggar," Sam laughed. "Go ahead, sweetheart, come. Come all over my fingers."  
>I felt my body release onto his hand.<p>

"That pussy liked it," Paul teased. "Didn't it?"  
>I nodded again, my body still shaking from the orgasm.<p>

"Now I think it's time for her to return the favor," Embry laughed.

Jacob smirked and towered over me. "I think so too. We're gonna untie you, but don't try anything stupid. You will regret it."  
>"Yes sir," I whispered with heavy breaths.<br>They untied me carefully, but I wasn't going to break their rules. I was too afraid. There were already rope burns all over my wrists and ankles.

"You will turn in circles and blow all our dicks," Paul explained. "You will also have your hands, and you will use them. Are we clear?"  
>"Yes sir," I whispered.<p>

He ran a hand through my hair. "Good."  
>Before I knew it, I was surrounded by six dicks that were at least ten inches in length.<p>

Paul grabbed my head and started fucking my mouth. Two of them grabbed my hands and put them on their dicks, but it was hard to focus when Paul's dick was assaulting my mouth.

But I was quickly turned around. At that point I couldn't tell who was who. Voices played in my head, but they were all jumbled up.

The final dick popped out of my mouth.

Sam picked me up and lay us both down so I was on top. He thrust his dick up, invading my pussy. I moaned at the sudden intrusion. This was almost too much pleasure for me to handle.

Jacob came behind me and pressed his dick to my ass. I jumped up, trying to get away, but Sam held me still.

"Remember our rules," Paul growled from farther away. "If you don't want to get punished, you will let Jacob fuck your ass."  
>"Yes sir."<br>Jacob got his chance to enter my ass with a loud moan. At first it was so painful, but it then turned to a dull ache.

And then Jared's dick was in front of my face. He ended up in my mouth.

"God, she's so fucking tight," Sam hissed, thrusting faster.

I tried to hold onto something. There was so much going on at once it was hard to concentrate. My body was receiving pleasure in ways it never had before.

"We're gonna take turns fucking you," Embry explained, his voice distanced. "We're all going to come inside that perfect, tight pussy. And we know you're not on birth control. And we're not using condoms."

I emptied Jared's dick out of my mouth. This was all too surreal. I wasn't ready to be a mother. Hell, I was barely old enough to legally have sex. "NO!"

Jared grabbed my head back and fucked it harder than before.

"You're not in the position to tell us what to do," he growled. "Don't you get it? We did this to make sure you got pregnant. You're the best match."

As the guys changed, I got up the courage to ask, "Why?"  
>"Because it's mating season," Jacob explained as Paul, Embry, and Quil took their turns. "We're werewolves, and we need to pass on the gene. You are the perfect match to carry our children, and you will continue to give us more."<br>"Unless we find a better one," Paul chuckled. "If you fuck us good, then we might not replace you. We might keep you around just for the sake of it."  
>Tears streamed down my cheeks as they laughed at my pain.<p>

"We'll take care of you," Sam mused. "Buy you a nice little house for you and our children to live in. You will always be close to us. You belong to us now."  
>"What about everything?" I managed to ask after Embry slipped out of my mouth. I was sure that three of them had come in my pussy. "What about my family? My school?"<br>"Don't worry your pretty little head," Sam smirked in my face. "We made an arrangement with your parents. They knew just as well as we did that you had the perfect genotype for this. We said we would take care of you, treat you like a princess. But, that is, if you keep up your pretty pussy and give us children."  
>"Just wait until we get one on one time with you," Embry kissed my forehead. "You're gonna love that even more."<br>I couldn't pay any more attention to them coming inside me. My body was sore as Embry pulled out, being the last one to fill me. I collapsed on top of him and cried. The rest of the guys had gone, probably to shower or clean up. I was alone with him.

"Bree, don't cry," Embry whispered into my ear. "One day one of us might love you. We'll treat you good; I promise. Just please don't break the rules."  
>I simply cried harder. He picked me and took me to another room. It was a bathroom, and it was all ready for me, like it was my own. All my stuff was there. That made me cry harder.<p>

Embry ignored me as he started the bath water. He put lavender-scented beads (my favorite scent) into the water and watched it bubble up. As soon as it was hot enough, he picked me up and sat us both inside. He started washing me, rubbing my body clean, but he felt the need to fuck me again. I was to the point of pain when he entered me. He kissed my neck and went slow.

"You're so beautiful."  
>He came and then got out. He dried us off, changed us into new clothes, and then carried me over to my bed.<p>

"Just try to sleep," he said, kissing the top of my head. "The doors locked, so don't think of leaving. Good night, angel."

As soon as he left, darkness consumed my body and I fell asleep.

_** OK NEW STORY. IDK HOW MANY PEOPLE WILL LIKE THIS, BUT I CERTAINLY DO. WHO DO YOU THINK WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH BREE, AND WILL BREE FALL IN LOVE WITH ANY OF THEM? TUNE INTO THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning, still in the bed that I was stuck in last time. The only good part was that the ropes weren't tied around my wrists and ankles. My entire body was in pain. My legs had been stretched further than my limit, I could feel the lips of my pussy throb, and my ass was burning with the friction that the boys left behind. I didn't know how much more I could take. They all wanted me; they wanted me to be a mother. What was I supposed to do? There was no way for me to run away, no way for me to stop myself from becoming pregnant.

I rolled onto my back, and I had to get used to the pressure that I was putting on my bottom. It was going to be even harder to sit up, let alone stand.

I knew I was awake, but there was nothing I could do. Maybe if I kept my eyes shut I would fall back asleep.

My life wasn't granting me such luck.

Instead I heard the door open and close. I closed my eyes tighter, praying that he thought I was asleep. I couldn't tell who it was, but it had to mean one thing; I was going to get fucked.

"Baby." I could tell automatically it was Jacob. He removed a few pieces of hair away from my face. "It's already noon. Time to get up."

I moaned, rolling away from him.

"Woah," Jacob laughed, pulling me back over to his chest. "You're not going anywhere."

I hadn't even opened my eyes.

"We're gonna get you a T.V. soon," he explained, petting my hair.

"When can I go out?" I whispered.

He looked down at me, almost surprised that I even spoke. "It depends. You might get to leave this room soon, but you can't leave the house for a while."  
>My eyes started to water, but I said nothing. I was sure he had nothing to say, because he was there for one thing.<p>

"It'll get better," he assured me.

He turned me over on my side and took my panties off. I knew what was going to come.

"You don't need to do a thing," he whispered. "Just lay down and don't move."  
>I couldn't even move if I wanted to.<p>

He stuck inside me. He was so gentle, completely different from the sex I had experienced the night before. He acted like he truly cared for me, even though I knew he didn't.

"You're so beautiful," he grunted as he came.

I was happy that it was over. He got up, grabbed a towel, and cleaned us both up.

"We're going to get McDonald's," he said, putting his clothes back on. "Don't say you don't want anything. Chicken McNuggets with a Diet Coke, yes?"

I didn't answer, but he took it as a yes.

"Paul's going to stay with you," he continued. "We'll be back soon."  
>He kissed my forehead and then left.<p>

I was nervous for Paul to come in. Paul scared me the most because of how dark he was during the first time. My pussy was so sore, and I knew Paul was going to be hard and rough. It was going to suck.

(Jacob's POV)

We choose her for one reason, and one reason alone: to mate with. But for some inexplicable reason, my feelings changed as soon as I saw her. She was perfect from her sleek, blonde hair to her shiny blue eyes to the little freckles on her cheeks, to the color of her pouty lips, all the way down her perfect body. Those curves, every single one, sent a shiver down my spine. Her touch was like cool, soothing water on my burning hot skin.

I couldn't tell if I liked those feelings, but it was there to stay. I tried to make the feelings go away all the night before, but, as soon as I saw her again, the feelings were back.

As I left the room, Paul and Sam were waiting outside.

"Is she ready?" Paul asked. "I've been waiting for that pretty pussy all day."  
>A shot of anger rushed through my body. Without impulse, I viciously pushed him against the wall.<p>

"Don't talk about her like that!" I yelled.

Sam pulled me off him. "Jake, calm…"  
>He suddenly stopped when he saw the look in my eyes.<p>

"You didn't see Bree after your change, right?" he asked.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What the fuck does that have to do with it?"  
>"He imprinted," he sighed as he let go of me.<p>

I thought imprinting was just a legend; I had never met anyone who had imprinted. I never thought it was going to happen to me. The thought of being stuck with someone forever sickened me before, but at that point I couldn't imagine life without her. She was the only reason I existed.

"What?" Paul yelled. "We've been searching for this girl, and you're telling me we can't touch her 'cuz of Jake?"

"Please, Paul, don't yell," Sam breathed. "Sometimes this sort of thing happens. I've already had some other girls picked out. We won't go without someone this season. I promise."  
>"She was pretty too," Paul mused with a dark chuckle.<p>

"Just stay away from her," I growled.

Sam patted my back. "Let's go get some lunch. It'll be okay."  
>I sighed, and although I believed Sam a little bit, I knew it wouldn't be.<p>

(Bree's POV)  
>I had barely gotten any sleep once Jacob left. I still felt tired, and the pain that my body was in didn't help. I knew Paul was coming in, and I wished that I could just lock myself up somewhere, but I couldn't. I just lay there and awaited what was inevitable.<p>

The door opened, and I hid my face in a pillow.

"We have to get this done quick," Paul said. "They'll be home soon."  
>That made me realize it wasn't just going to be Paul anymore.<p>

Jared's hand grabbed me and threw me on my back. I still had a shirt on, but my panties and bottoms were off.

"You want her shirt off?" Jared asked.

"No," Paul replied. "It'll be much easier if it's on." He reached down and grabbed my left breast roughly. "I'm gonna miss these titties though."

Miss them? Where was he going? Or better yet, where was I going?  
>Before I knew it, my hands, mouth, pussy, and ass were at work. I was on my hands and knees, Paul in my pussy, Jared in my mouth, Quil in my ass, and Embry in my hand.<p>

"I'm so glad we get to finish her just one more time," Jared grunted, shoving his cock deeper into my mouth.

"Wait a minute," Paul said. "I think someone's coming without permission."  
>Was I? I couldn't even pick the feeling out of the pain. But he must've felt a special something on his dick because as soon as he mentioned it, I realized that I was coming.<p>

"Oh no," Quil teased, pounding my ass harder and harder, making my entire body shake.

I screamed out, almost popping Jared right out of my mouth.

"If you want to come you ask for it!" Paul yelled, assaulting my pussy further than he ever had.

"Please!" I begged loudly over Jared's dick. "Please, please, please, may I come?"  
>"Say you're sorry!" Embry boomed.<p>

"I'm so, so sorry," I cried. "Please, let me. I'm so sorry."  
>Everyone slowed down.<p>

"Good girl," Jared whispered, running a hand through my hair.

One by one, they all came. Quil staid and tried to clean up the mess I was, but everyone else left.

He took a towel out of the bathroom and wiped it over my body. I couldn't really tell, but I thought I saw a genuine tear fall from his eye.

He left, and I was alone. Although he tried to help, I was still sticky all over, and the pain wasn't going away any time soon. I could only wait for someone to come get me so I could take a shower. I didn't think I could walk by myself, and what would happen if they found an empty bed and thought I left? What would happen to me then? I'd be punished beyond belief.

I lay there, drenched in sweat and come, until I heard the door open again. It must've been fifteen minutes after the guys left.

I hid my head in a pillow again. I didn't really understand what it would do, but I didn't want to see who was there.

"Bree?" it was Jacob's voice. "Bree? What happened?"  
>I looked up at him but didn't say a word.<p>

"They came in here," he growled. His eyes grew dark. "I can't fucking believe them."  
>It started scaring me, but I still managed to say his name.<p>

"Jacob?" I whispered.

His eyes suddenly softened when he heard my voice.

"Yes my sweet angel?" he asked.

"I need to take a shower," I continued. "I'm all sticky."  
>"Okay, sweetheart. I have lunch, so let's get you cleaned up and we can eat."<br>He came over to me, brushed my bangs away from my face, and kissed me. He then picked me up, carried me into the bathroom, and sat me down on the toilet. He switched the water on and got a bath drawn for me. He picked me up again and set me in.

The water was so soothing on my burning skin. I sighed and let myself sink into the water. He sat there and watched me with a smile.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

I didn't say a word. Instead I slipped further into the water.

Jacob kneeled down next to the tub, grabbed the soap, and started massaging my body. I hated the feeling of his hands on my body, but I was too lazy to wash myself, and I was sticky as hell. Surprisingly, he didn't go for my pussy. His hands lingered on my breasts for a while, but he never tried. It was a nice change of pace.

After he was done, he picked me up and dried me off. The feel of the soft towel felt so amazing after a nice, hot bath. He held me in his arms, cradling me on his lap.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"No," I replied.

"I'm so sorry." He kissed my forehead.

"No you're not. You all brought me here just for the reason that has caused me so much pain."  
>He didn't say a word. He just put me down and walked over to the dresser to get me some fresh clothes. He lay them down next to me, grabbed his food, and walked out.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

(Jacob's POV)

A harsh shot of sadness entered my body as I closed the door behind me. She was in so much pain, and I doubted that I could ever subdue it. She was scarred, and I didn't blame her either. It must've been hard; it must've been scary. I was the one who scarred her; I was the one who hit her. Maybe she wouldn't be so scared of me if I didn't hit her.

I walked into the kitchen and sat my food down on the table. Thank God no one was there because I would've beaten the shit out of the four boys who touched my imprint. A part of me even felt like I would kill them if I had the chance.

But what I did hear, though, was Sam's voice booming from the room next to me.

"Why in the world would you fucking do that Paul?" he screamed. "Please explain to me how you became so stupid!"  
>"It was our last chance," Paul said cooly. "It had to be done."<br>"I told you I would find someone!" Sam continued. "I told you that we wouldn't be alone, and now look what you did! You better not step foot around Jacob for a long fucking time. I can barely stand to look at you and she's not even my imprint!"

"You're over reacting," Paul spoke again. "It was one fuck, and it's not like any of us are going to imprint anyways. It's stupid, and disgusting. She was supposed to be for us, not for one person who decides to imprint on her!"  
>"It isn't a decision," Sam growled. "And I've already been talking to another girl's parents."<br>Another girl? I could only picture the face of my imprint when I thought about her. I thought about the poor girl shaking in fear, wondering what was going on and what her life would become, just like I knew Bree was doing. It almost made me sick knowing that we did this to innocent girls, but, at the same time, I understood. There aren't many people in this world that have the genotype that can merge with a werewolf's. It was the one thing that kept us from protecting the innocent. We couldn't protect them from ourselves.

I took my soda in my hand and took a long sip. Sam and Paul continued to fight back and forth for a while, but finally came up with the details for the girl. Her name was Molly, and she was from Texas. Her parents recently got divorced. She would fly up to see her mom in Olympia and that was when they would take her. She was only fifteen and everything was about to change for the poor girl. I felt as though I wanted to save her, but I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't dare mess that up for any of my pack members.

No one could save this girl, and since she would probably be giving birth around mating season, we would need another girl. That way they could switch off. I didn't know who our next victim would be, and I felt sorry for the girl.

I barely ate my lunch. I felt so sick. I wanted to be with my baby, but I knew she didn't want to see me, and I wasn't going to push her. She needed time to herself.

(Bree's POV)  
>Jacob left the room without a word. It was awkward to watch him walk out. It was so hard to tell if he was truly sorry for my situation, if he truly wanted things to get better. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted him though. He was part of the pack that took me away from my life.<p>

I tried to get up, but I was in so much pain that I just fell back down. I wanted to get dressed, but it hurt too much to move. My naked body shivered as the air conditioning hit my body. I cuddled myself into the blankets. The smell of the McDonald's hurt my stomach, but I knew I needed to eat. I just couldn't bring my body up to get the food.

There wasn't anything for me to do but fall asleep.

When I woke up again I heard banging and screaming. It was a girl's voice. Then it hit me.

They brought another girl into this hell.

The door opened, and I shoved my eyes closed. Were they really going to bring the other girl into my room?  
>But it was just Jacob.<p>

"Hi sweetheart," he whispered, walking over to the bed. "Why aren't you dressed?"

"It hurts too much to move," I whispered.

"I'm sorry." He grabbed the clothes off of the foot of the bed. "Let's get you dressed."  
>He pulled the oversized tee-shirt over my head and helped me slip into the panties and pjama pants.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked. "Why is there another girl?"

"Don't worry about it." He sat on the bed next to me and cuddled me close. "Why didn't you eat?"

"I told you. It hurts too much to move and you put it far away."  
>"I'm sorry baby." He got up again and went for the food. "It's still warm. Why don't you take a couple bites?"<p>

He opened the food and started feeding me. I took a couple bites, but I couldn't eat much. I could still hear the girl screaming. She was definitely feistier than I was, and it was probably a bad thing.

"I know it upsets you," Jacob said, petting my hair. "I'm sorry."  
>"No you're not," I whispered. "You did the same thing to me."<br>Paul's voice boomed through the walls. I winced, remembering what he did to me.

But they brought the girl in. They said they would replace me. That was it. They were replacing me!

"Where am I going?" I asked.

"You're not going anywhere," he replied. "Why would you ask that, my love?"

"Paul said you would replace me. Well, my replacement is in the next room."  
>"Oh sweety," Jacob chuckled. "You're not going anywhere. You're staying right here with me. She's for the boys, not for me. You're for me."<br>"I'm not ready to have sex," I whispered.

"I know you're not, baby." For the first time he kissed my lips. "And that's okay. We don't have to have it until you're feeling better."

"I don't want to have it at all," I continued in a soft voice.

He looked at me sternly. "Bree, you know that's not something I can change. After mating season, it can change, but for the next month it's going to happen. You can decide if you want to enjoy it or not."  
>This mixture of rage and sadness invaded my body. I had never been so upset before. I wanted to punch Jacob in the face, but I also wanted to burst out in tears. There wasn't much I could do for myself anyways; I was at Jacob's mercy. He could easily get rid of me if he wanted to, and that thought was always in the back of my mind.<p>

The sadness conquered the rage, and I started crying. Immediately, Jacob took me to his chest and rocked me back and forth.

"I know it's hard," he whispered. "I really wish it wasn't like this, but I can't do much about it. I'm sorry Bree, but that's just who I am. I'm a monster, and I would completely change myself if I could. If this didn't happen, I'd try to date you in real life." He kissed the top of my head and petted my hair. "I would take you out somewhere you could get dressed up for."

Suddenly, I realized that maybe Jacob wasn't so bad. I would never understand his animalistic instincts, but his human side was warm and nurturing. It was this werewolf thing that made him crazy; he was never that way. When I'd see him in Forks, he'd be hanging around with his buddies, telling jokes, laughing, and doing things that any normal boy would do. But he wasn't normal, nor would he ever be. He was stuck with this curse that defined him. He was right too. If this didn't happen and he asked me out on a date, I'd say yes right off the bat. I'd spend hours in my room picking out something to wear, we'd go to a nice dinner, and I would feel ecstatic afterwards. But this wasn't the real world. I was stuck inside a house that I would never truly be able to escape.

"We'd go to a movie too," he continued. "There's that new 21 Jump Street movie out. If you like comedies I'd take you too it. I would timidly slip my arm around your shoulder and hold you close. Maybe one day we'd get far enough to make love, and maybe your first time wouldn't have been so terrible. If I wasn't this monster, everything would be different."  
>I looked up at him, and I almost thought I saw a tear glistening in the corner of his eye. It was obvious that he was being completely sincere, and I just wanted to believe that things could get better, but it was hard to believe anything anymore.<p>

"You know Bree, I have never hated myself more than that first night we brought you in," he whispered, exchanging the glance. "I didn't even know what came over me when I hit you, but I couldn't stop thinking about it the entire time. I was the one who scarred you in the first place."  
>"No, you weren't," I replied. "Sam was. He was the one who made me pass out and brought me here. If anyone scarred me, it was Sam. Blame him and not yourself."<br>"I know you'll never believe me, but I am truly sorry for everything that happened to you."  
>For a second, I believed him.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(Jacob's POV)

A couple hours passed while I was with Bree. She didn't say much; she'd answer my questions, but she never said anything more. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but she just didn't know how to say it. She was either scared or angry, but I couldn't tell which one.

Eventually, though, she fell asleep. It had been a long day for her. I poured my heart out and she had that to take it. It felt good telling her how I felt, but at the same time, it was so painful. I knew she would never love me; I was the man that kidnapped her. There was a little hope in the back of my mind, though, and it made me believe that I still had a chance. But Bree was the only one who could tell me.

I left the room, closing the door gently behind me. I walked into the living room where Paul, Sam, and Jared were sitting.

"Will you go check on the girl?" Sam asked. "I don't feel like punishing her much more."  
>"Okay," I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "I'll just bring her some water." I walked into the kitchen. "How bad is she?"<p>

"She'll have a lot of bruises," Jared said. "A couple bite marks, and her face will be red. You might want to bring her to the shower."

I let out a long breath as I filled a cup with water. "Okay. I'll go see her."  
>"Thanks!" Sam called as I walked away.<p>

I sighed as I opened the door to Molly's room. I wasn't ready for the mess that she was. She was completely naked, on her back, still tied to the bed. There were big purple bruises all over her body. Some of them were so bad that they were almost black. I could see the bite marks on her shoulders and breasts. He face was as bright as a fire truck.

She looked up at me.

"Are you here to torture me too?" she growled.

"No, I'm not," I growled back. "I'm here to see if you need anything. I was going to untie you too. But if you don't want my help, I'll leave."  
>"Why are you coming to take care of me?" she asked. "Why aren't you fucking me like the rest of them?"<br>"I have a girl in the next room," I replied, untying her left wrist.

"Did you kidnap her too?" she spat.

"I will leave you tied here," I warned. "You can stop asking so many fucking questions. I will take you to the shower, you'll get some clothes on, and then I'm leaving." I untied her right wrist. "And I would watch your mouth. It's better to shut your mouth than to yell."

Finally she was untied. I took her into the bathroom and placed her in the tub. She looked so pleased when the hot water surrounded her body.

After she was clean I took her back to the bed. I got out some clothes and let her dress herself.

"But seriously," Molly said out loud, "did you kidnap her?"  
>I looked over at her. "Yes, we did. And you know what we are?"<p>

"Werewolves," she replied. "I got that."  
>"Well, werewolves imprint. We find one girl that will be with us forever, and we will do anything for her. Well, I imprinted on the girl in the next room." I sighed. "And that's why they took you."<br>"Huh?" she asked.

"Well, we first chose the girl because she was the easiest to get, but we always had back ups. You were the back up."  
>"Gotcha," she whispered.<p>

"I got you water," I said. I wanted to get Bree out of the conversation. "Do you need anything else?"  
>She shook her head. "What's your name?"<p>

I looked at her. "Jacob."  
>"Well, thanks Jacob."<br>I nodded. "No problem. Are you going to sleep, or should I come check on you in a couple hours?"  
>"Will you still come check on me?" she asked. "Even if I'm asleep?"<br>"Yeah, I will. Just try to sleep, okay?"  
>She nodded. "Okay."<br>I went to the door with a sigh, almost guilty that I was leaving. But I left anyways. I walked back into the living room and flopped down on a couch next to Sam.

"Hey," Sam sighed. "How is she?"  
>I shrugged. "Fine. She's really beaten up."<br>"Yeah, well she knew it was going to happen," Paul growled. "And she was too stubborn to listen."  
>I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, she's trying to sleep. I'll check on her in a couple hours."<br>"You should let Quil check up on her," Sam suggested. "You look like you need a lot of sleep."  
>I shook my head. "I said I would. I'm not going to take that back."<p>

"Okay," Sam sighed in defeat. "Well, we're going to deal with her in the morning. We're going to bed."  
>"Okay. Go ahead. I'm gonna watch some T.V., maybe check on Molly, and then go sleep with Bree."<br>"Sounds good to me," he patted my back. "Night, bud."  
>"Night."<br>They left the room, and I turned on the T.V. Dog the Bounty Hunter was on, so I just sat there and watched. There was nothing else on at one o'clock in the morning. I staid up for another hour before I decided to go check on Molly. I didn't know exactly what to do if she was awake, but I still was going to check on her because I told her I would.

I opened the door to her room and peaked inside. She wasn't sleeping. She was still sitting up. She jumped slightly when I opened the door, but settled down when she saw me. She actually smiled as I walked in. I wasn't expecting it, but I still smiled back.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I asked, walking inside.

"I'm too scared," she whispered. "I don't feel like getting waken up with someone's dick in my mouth."  
>"I'm sorry." I sat down on the bed. "It'll stop within the next week. Mating season will be over soon."<br>"Will you guys let me go?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I'm afraid not, but it'll get easier. We'll start letting you out and stuff. We'll even buy you things and take you out. One of the other guys might even love you."  
>"Love me?" she scoffed. "I don't want anyone here to love me. I'd rather be a single mom than love any one of those guys."<br>"It'll be okay," I said. "You'll meet Bree too. She's a really nice girl, and you guys will support each other. It'll be almost normal."

"But I do want to fall in love," she whispered. "I want to meet someone who sweeps me off my feet and holds me and kisses me like they really love me, not because I turn them on. You know what I mean?"  
>I sighed. "Yeah I do, and I wish I could change it for you, but that's not an option."<br>She shrugged. "Well that's life."  
>"It shouldn't be, and I'm really sorry."<br>She tried to smile. "Can I have a hug?"  
>"Of course."<br>I took her in my arms and held her close. She cuddled close and poured her eyes out. I wasn't exactly sure what to do, but I petted her head and continued to hold her. She sobbed more, and I felt terrible. Even though I didn't do this to her, she made me think of Bree. Was this what she was like when she was alone? Did I do that to her?

"Please calm down," I whispered. "It'll all be okay."

She shook her head. "I can't. I just can't."  
>I rocked her back and forth, trying to get her to calm down. I shushed her and tried to get her to calm down. After a while, her crying calmed.<p>

"Please just go to bed. You need to close your eyes and go to sleep."  
>She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Thanks."<br>"Good night, Molly." I kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you in the morning."  
>"Okay." She hugged me. "Thank you."<p>

"No problem."

I tucked her in, and she closed her eyes. I closed the door quietly behind me. I then traveled to Bree's room and walked inside. There she was, curled up into a little ball. I smiled softly and climbed into bed with her. She cuddled to me, resting her head on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. For a few seconds, I pretended she really loved me, and this was real.


	5. Chapter 5

(Molly's POV)

After Jacob left, I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It was nice to close my eyes, but every part of my body was pounding with pain. I just wanted those pains to go away, and they did when my mind drifted to the only safe place I could ever know.

I woke up the next morning with the slamming of the door. I jumped and looked up despite the pain that rushed through my body. Of course it was Paul and Sam. They were walking in and threw the covers off of me.

"Are you ready to be a good little whore?" Paul asked as his menacing smile towered over me.  
>I lie back down and spat in his face.<p>

He smacked me across the face with the loudest sound I had ever heard. I shrieked. My hands went up to my cheek instinctively, and I felt blood. He actually hit me until I bled.

"Shut up, you little cunt!" he yelled. "Are you ever gonna fucking learn that you belong to us?"  
>My eyebrows furrowed as I glared at him. "Go fuck yourself."<br>Sam grabbed me by the throat so tight that I thought I would pass out from the lack of oxygen. He spat in my face and then slapped me in the same spot Paul had. That had to mean I was bleeding more.

"We're gonna keep punishing you until you submit," Sam growled, letting go of my throat. "You are ours. We will not stop. I promise you that."  
>"I will never belong to you," I growled. "I am my own person. If you get me pregnant, I will perform the abortion myself if I have too. I would never want to have a child who would do this to an innocent girl. I would rather kill myself."<br>"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Paul slapped me.

He went to the nightstand and pulled out duct tape. He ripped off a piece and placed it on my mouth. I tried to scream, but the sound barely came out.

"Finally," Sam chuckled menacingly. "I thought that bitch would never shut up."  
>Paul snorted. "Me too. Now let's take that fucking pussy."<br>"But we need to punish her first," Sam teased. "Get her on her stomach."  
>Paul smirked. "You're fucked up."<br>"She needs to learn her lesson." Sam pulled down my panties, grabbed my ass with two hands, and pinched them hard. "She deserves this." He spanked my ass. "Don't you slut?"  
>I shook my head and screamed as he hit my ass harder and harder. He knew I hated it, and it was the most painful punishment.<p>

But I was about to find out that wasn't the case.

Paul spread apart my cheeks and spat onto my ass hole. This wasn't going to be fun. I could see him sucking on two fingers out of the corner of my eye. I started squirming and screaming, but Sam held me still and spread my ass apart. Paul took his fingers and pressed them to my ass hole.

"This is gonna hurt like fucking hell," Paul sneered.

He plunged his two fingers inside me and I screamed so loud that it actually sounded like a scream without my mouth closed. It was so painful as he hit me with no speed a human could achieve. I screamed as tears ran down my cheeks.

"You gonna be a good girl?" Sam asked, chuckling.

I nodded, simply to make the pain go away.

"Good girl," Paul laughed. Although I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smirking. "Now let's fuck her."  
>Sam smirked in my face as he took off his pants. "You wanna fuck her pussy or her mouth first?"<br>"I wanna finish her off," Paul chuckled. "I'll be in her mouth first."  
>Sam shrugged. "That's fine by me."<br>Sam pushed into my pussy with a stifled moan.

"Her little pussy is still so tight, even though we beat it up so much," Sam chuckled.

Paul pinched my nose so I would open my mouth. He slid in quickly and held my head still so he could fuck my mouth.

"Yeah," Paul chuckled, running a hand through my hair. "It makes me think this isn't the first time she's ever done this."  
>Sam scratched down my back, making me drop down. Paul grabbed my head again and made me get back on my hands and knees.<p>

"Shit," Sam growled. "I just love fucking her."

Paul smirked down at me. "Don't you love it when we fuck you?"  
>I looked at him with tears built up in my eyes. I hated them fucking me. It made me feel so disgusting afterwards. No matter how many showers I took or how many times I brushed my teeth, the feeling of disgust staid on my body. Their sweat and come covered my insides and outs.<p>

"She loves it," Sam snarled. "She can't get enough. Huh?" He chuckled and pounded me harder. "Let's make this little bitch come over and over again."  
>Paul's smirk staid on his face. "I'd like that."<br>I wished that being fucked by them wouldn't make my pussy feel good, but I couldn't control the pleasure that their dicks gave my body. It hurt like hell, but they always made me come, and made me orgasm. I hated them fucking me, but my body didn't. My body loved it.

Sam pounded me hard and tried not to moan.

"Fuck, she feels so good," he growled.

Paul was hitting the back of my throat hard too. "Can you feel her coming?"  
>"She's about to," Sam chuckled. "Are you gonna come baby?"<br>I nodded hard.

"Please," I choked hard over Paul's dick. "Please let me come."  
>"Oh, I will." Sam pounded me so hard that I barely could keep myself up. "She loves it."<br>My walls tightened around Sam's cock as my juices spilled all over him. He pulled out automatically and slapped my ass.

"Look at her shake," Paul laughed. "She sure loved that."  
>Sam chuckled. "Now it's your turn. Make this little cunt come."<br>"Oh I will," Paul replied, taking Sam's place.

He immediately pounded in, not giving my body a moment to adjust to my post-orgasm. I screamed. It was a burning sensation, but it was a good one.

No, it wasn't good. These men took me away from my home. I shouldn't enjoy their sex; I hated them. Why couldn't I stop these feelings that I so hated myself for?

Sam got into my mouth and almost came immediately. Paul wasn't about to come anytime soon.

"I'll leave her alone with you," Sam chuckled and winked at him.

"Thank you very much," Paul laughed, pounding the shit out of me.

The door shut behind Sam, and Paul moaned. He grabbed my hair with one hand and held my shoulder with another.

"You're so fucking sexy," he growled. "You're such a little slut. Do you want to come for me baby? I'm so ready to come inside your perfect pussy."  
>"Please let me come!" I screamed. "I can't take it anymore!"<br>"Go ahead baby," he chuckled. "Come over my nice big cock."  
>My walls released and my juices spilt again. He pounded harder, making my orgasm even better. He let out a few grunts and then came inside me. He pulled out, and I fell onto my stomach. Paul was breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath, and so was I.<p>

"Let's go give you a bath," he whispered, picking me up.

He took me to the bathroom and washed me off. I thought he was gonna fuck me again, but he didn't. He was so simple. He got me dressed and lay me back down in bed.

"I'm gonna have Jacob come in here and install the new T.V. for you." He actually kissed my forehead. "You behave until then. Are you hungry?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes and shook my head.

"Well, if you are soon, let one of us know," he explained. "One of us will come in every thirty minutes or so."

"Okay," I whispered, still out of breath.

He traced my face with his hand. "I know you hate us, but you're beautiful," he whispered. "And someday soon you'll be happy. I promise."  
>I looked up at him and wasn't sure if I could believe it or not.<p>

(Paul's POV)

I closed the door to Molly's room quietly behind me. My life sucked so much. Maybe it wasn't wrong for Jacob to imprint.

Maybe it was because I imprinted.

Everyone knew it, except for Jacob, because he was so obsessed with Bree. I just wasn't going to be selfish. The guys could have her for the rest of mating season, and then she would be mine. But she hated us. She hated me, and there was barely a thing I could do about it.

I walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch. Jared, Embry, and Quil were sitting there.

"So, how's the princess?" Jared mused, watching the television.

"She's fine, I guess." I shrugged. "Do you know where Jacob is? I told Molly he would check up on her?"  
>"He's in with Bree," Embry replied. "He's been in there all morning. You can go knock on the door or something."<br>"Okay." I sighed and got up. "I'll be back."  
>I walked down the hallway and over to Bree's room. I knocked twice, and Jacob answered. He only peaked the door open slightly.<p>

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I need you to come check on Molly for me please," I whispered.

He let out a loud sigh. "Okay. I'll be out in a second."

I backed away from the door. It took a couple minutes for him to come out. He opened the door and stepped out.

"What does she need?" he asked.

"That T.V. needs to be plugged in," I whispered. "She's alone right now."  
>"Okay. Let me go do that."<br>I saw him walk away, and I wished that I could follow him, but I knew I couldn't. She hated me too much, and I didn't know what to do about it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Bree's POV)  
>Jacob left to go check on the new girl for a couple of hours. I honestly didn't remember much of the time I spent with him, but he was being so sweet and nice. He even rocked me to sleep. This boy who had kidnapped me and raped me started acting like he loved and cared for me. He would always help wash me, he plugged in a TV so I would have something to do, and he would always hold me until I fell asleep. I never understood why I felt so safe in his arms, but I did. It was really the only safe place I could be.<p>

Jacob hadn't come back for thirty minutes so I decided to use the TV that he had installed for me. I flicked through the channels until I stopped at one.

The show was Spongebob Squarepants. For some reason my eyes were glued to the show. It was the last tie of my innocence that I had. Spongebob reminded me of my life in Forks. Even when I turned sixteen, I would go downstairs every Saturday morning and watch it. This piece of my childhood was nice to have.

Jacob came back after another thirty minutes or so. He walked over to me and sat back down on the bed.

"How are you doing baby?" he whispered, taking me in his arms.

"Fine," I whispered. There was a brief moment of silence. "Jacob, can I meet her?"

He looked shocked. "What?"  
>"Can I meet her?" I repeated.<p>

He let out a loud sigh. "I don't know. Do you remember what we told you in the beginning about behaving?" I nodded. "Well, her behavior hasn't been very good."  
>I couldn't dare picture what shape she could've been in, but it was obvious that she was in terrible shape.<p>

"I don't care," I whispered. "I still want to meet her."  
>He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you sure?"<br>"I'm positive."  
>He got up and took me by the hand. "Let's go then."<br>Jacob finally opened the door to the prison cell I was kept in for so long. It was almost like a sign of my freedom. I was getting closer and closer to the outside world, and that was all I could ever want. I wanted to be outside again; I wanted to feel the breeze in my hair and the sun on my skin.

He started to lead me down a hallway. I never realized how big the house was until I got a chance to step outside. How did they afford all this? What did they do in life that made them so much money?

A few doors down was where we stopped. Jacob held my hand for a second and kissed it.

"Please remember what I said," he whispered. "She is not in good condition at all. I don't want you to be shocked."  
>I nodded. "I understand."<p>

He let out a deep breath and opened the door.

Even though Jacob told me, I still wasn't prepared for what I saw.

She was an absolute mess. It was almost like her body was one big bruise. Her red hair was in knots, and her face was covered in cuts. The purple, red, and black that covered her body was unnatural. I wanted to burst out into tears just seeing her. And to think they could've done the same thing to me.

"Molly," Jacob spoke.

She looked up at her name, and she was absolutely shocked to see me standing there. I tried to smile at her, but the smile wouldn't come. I simply walked over to the bed, sat down, and took her in my arms. I held her and brushed through her hair. For some reason, that was all I could do. I didn't want to let her go. I wanted to protect her from everything else that was going on. We were two separate girls who didn't know each other, and, yet, I felt absolutely connected to her. It was like she was a little sister I never had.

"Thank you," she whispered, hugging me back.

The poor thing was choking back tears. She held onto me as I continued to hug her. The protective side of me finally came out.

After a couple minutes, though, I did pull away. I brushed my hand over her hair.

"I'm Bree," I whispered, taking her hand.

"I'm Molly," she whispered back, holding my hand as well. She then looked up at Jacob. "So this is the girl?"

I looked over at Jacob. "The girl?"  
>"I'll explain later," Jacob answered quickly. "Molly needs a girl right now."<br>Although I was confused, I ignored him and turned back to Molly.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Fifteen," she replied, trying to sit up.

She had probably been beaten a little too much on her bottom. I could tell because I felt the same way after my first anal-sex encounter. I really felt terrible for her.

"Jacob's really sweet," she told me in a whisper. "He comes in here every night to check on me."

"He doesn't touch you?" I questioned.

She shook her head. "No. I mean, he'll come and take me to the shower and help me get dressed, but not sexually."  
>"Wow," I whispered, looking at Jacob. "Is that true?"<p>

He simply nodded.

"He's a good guy," she whispered.

I tried not to answer her. Maybe he was a good guy; he was always so sweet to me after _that _night.

"Let me brush your hair and clean you up," I changed the topic. "You definitely need it." I looked over at Jacob. "Do you think you can leave us alone?"  
>"I don't know," he replied.<p>

"Please?" I asked. "For me?"  
>He let out a loud sigh. "I guess."<br>"Thanks."

He opened the door and walked out.

"So you're a rough one?" I asked, getting off the bed and grabbing a brush that was in one of the dresser drawers.

She gave a small smile. "I'm a wild one."  
>I helped her sit up and started running the brush through her hair. "That's why you're so hurt. Maybe it's time to give up?"<br>"I will never give up," she replied. "As long as I still breathe, I will fight every single moment I can."  
>"They're devious, I know, but is it worth all this pain?" I questioned.<p>

"They'll let me go," she whispered. "I know they will."  
>I shook my head. "We both wish it was that simple."<br>"Do you think that they might love me?" she asked.

I stroked her newly softened hair. "Maybe they will."  
>"Jacob loves you," she told me.<p>

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"He does. He told me. One night, when I asked him why he wasn't touching me, he said it was because of you."  
>"Because of me?" I asked. "Why would he stop because of me?"<br>She shrugged. "Dunno. But that's what he said. He said he loves you."  
>"Well, I don't think I'll love him," I replied. "He and all the other guys took me away from my life. Everything I once knew was gone in the blink of an eye."<p>

"Me too," she sighed. "Did you know I was from Texas?"

"They took you from Texas? Are they crazy?"

"Well, my mom lives in Olympia. I was supposed to go stay with her, but it was all a set up. They took me."  
>"I'm so sorry." I pet her hair. "How old are you?"<p>

"Fifteen," she whispered.

"God, I'm really sorry."  
>She sighed and her eyes started watering. "I didn't even want to have sex. It's wrong to have sex before marriage. Why would God do this to me?"<p>

"Sometimes God puts us through trials that help us become stronger." I held her. "It'll all be okay."  
>There was a knock on the door, and Jacob walked in.<p>

"The boys want to see her," he said calmly.

We all knew what that meant.

"Ok." I brushed her hair. "Just remember what I said."  
>She nodded. "Thanks for coming."<br>"No problem."  
>Jacob helped me up, and we walk out the door.<p>

As soon as we got into the room I staid in, I sat down on the bed.

"So Molly told me something while we were alone," I told Jacob as he sat down next to me.

"Oh really?" he asked. "What did she tell you?"  
>"That you told her you loved me."<p>

He let out a sigh. "Yeah I do. I love you a lot."  
>"Why?" I asked.<p>

"Well, because we're werewolves, we do something called imprinting," he explained. "And imprinting is a little hard to explain. When I saw you, it was like I didn't breathe oxygen anymore. I breathed you. Without you, I'd have nothing."  
>"Do you really mean that?"<p>

He nodded and took me in his arms. "Of course I do. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. That's why no one else has come in, because I won't let them anywhere near you, at least not until mating season is over. They'll calm down by then."  
>"So you do love me?"<br>He kissed the top of my head. "Yes I do."  
>I sat in silence; I didn't know how to respond to it. I swore to myself I would never love any of them, but Jacob kept pouring his heart out to me, like he wanted to make me feel amazing. He wanted to make me happy.<p>

So, without thought or warning, I lifted my head up and kissed him. Our lips melted together, moving in perfect harmony. He lay me down gently and got on top of me. His tongue slipped into my mouth, perfectly dominating my mouth. I reached up and touched his face, brushing the stubble gently with the palm of my hand.

He pulled away. His eyes portrayed a mixture of emotions I couldn't understand. I thought he'd be happy I kissed him. Maybe I didn't love him just yet, but I did like him, and it felt good to kiss him.

"Bree, I need to have you," he whispered. "Please let me take you."  
>It was kind of obvious that we were going in that direction, but it was sweet that he asked. He wanted to make sure that I was ready for it.<p>

"Yes you can," I whispered. "Yes you may."  
>He picked me up and took off my shirt. I reached my hands up his shirt, feeling his perfectly sculpted body. He took off his shirt, giving me total access to the tan body that held me so gently.<p>

He took my left breast gently in his muscular hand, massaging it perfectly. He then dropped his lips back down to mine, letting our naked chests rub together. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed down my neck and to my shoulder.

"Let me mark you," he growled.

I nodded. It was obvious that he couldn't be stopped, so there was no reason for me to try.

He took a piece of skin on the bottom of my neck and bit it. I took in a sharp breath of pain, and he eased up a little bit. He massaged the sore spot with his tongue, cooling down the burning pain.

He got off of me and pulled down his pants. His penis was already hard and standing at attention. He was ready to have me, to take me as his.

"Please touch me," he whispered. "I need it."  
>Although I didn't want to touch him, something inside me wanted to. I sat up and took his erection in my hand. I brushed my thumb over the head and then started rubbing up and down his shaft. He hissed in pleasure, running a hand through my hair.<p>

"God, you're so amazing," he breathed.

But he decided I was done when he pushed me on my back. He took off my pajama pants and panties, and then rubbed two fingers over my clit. I moaned slightly, and he smiled in satisfaction. He then rubbed them over my hole before plunging them inside my heat. I was already wet; I could feel myself get wet as soon as he bit my neck. He pulled in and out until I was pretty sure I was going to come, but I held back. I didn't know if I had to ask or not.

"You don't have to ask," Jacob told me, like he read my mind. "Come for me baby."  
>I screamed loudly as I finally came. My breath started slowing down, and so he decided to enter me. He mounted me and entered me slowly. I bucked my hips against him, wanting him to go deeper than he was. He went onto his elbows, creating the friction that I so desperately craved.<p>

He started pushing harder than before. I started moaning, letting him do what he pleased.

"Bree," he moaned huskily. "You're so beautiful."  
>After about twenty minutes of beautiful sex, he came. I came as well, our juices mixing together. It felt so amazing to finally have soft sex after such rough sex that happened before.<p>

He pulled out of me, grabbed a towel, and cleaned us both off. After we were clean, he climbed into bed and cuddled me to his chest. I was finally getting closer to happiness.

**SO IVE GOTTEN A COUPLE OF QUESTIONS ON WHAT I MEANT BY NO IMPRINT IN THE SUMMARY. I JUST MEANT NO CLAIRE, OR KIM, OR EMILY, OR RACHEL, OR NESSIE. JUST TO CLEAR IT UP**


	7. Chapter 7

(Jacob's POV)  
>Bree fell into my arms as soon as we made love. It felt so amazing to finally have her when she wanted it as well. She wanted to have me inside her, and that was all I could ever want. I didn't understand what made her change her mind, but I was forever grateful that it changed. It was the first time she ever showed me love and affection.<p>

When she began to stir in my arms, I kissed her forehead and brushed a hand through her hair. She was so peaceful, so beautiful when she slept. She was a total angel, come to save me from the devil that I was. There was no one who I could ever love more in my entire life, not even my own children.

There was a knock at the door. I was pissed because it woke Bree up; I got up and opened the door. It was Paul.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Sam needs to talk to us," he growled back. "So you need to come now."  
>I walked back to Bree and kissed her forehead. "I'll be back soon. Try to sleep."<br>She nodded and closed her eyes. I followed Paul to the living room, where all the guys were sitting.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down next to Quil.

"We've got a bit of a problem," Sam told us.

"And what would that be?" Jared asked.

"These girls keep coming, and we keep imprinting on them," Sam stated. "We can't just keep bringing girls into this house against their will."  
>"I told you I would share Molly until mating season was over," Paul said. "What's the big deal?"<br>"What about next mating season?" Sam questioned. "Will we bring another girl here?"  
>"What else can we do?" Quil asked.<p>

"I don't care." Paul stood up. "I'm gonna go get a good fuck while I can. This doesn't even involve me anyways. I already have my fuck for the next season."  
>And he walked out.<p>

(Paul's POV)  
>After the stupid talk, I stormed into Molly's room. She shot up and looked at me.<p>

"Get on your stomach, you little bitch," I growled.

All I could care about at that point was a good fuck.

Surprisingly she did as she was told. I took off my clothes and mounted her. I didn't know why I was already hard, but I didn't care. I was so stressed and her pussy would do nothing put help.

I pushed into her brutally, pounding as hard and as fast as I could. She didn't budge, or try to squirm away. She staid on her hands and knees and took it.

"You're such a good girl," I growled, wanting to somehow praise her for doing what she was told. "Such a pretty little good girl."

For some reason, I became gentler. I turned her onto her stomach so she would look at me. I got onto my elbows so I could kiss her softly. She responded to my kisses and grunted as I pushed into her.

"May I come?" she whispered huskily.

I nodded. "Come all over my cock, baby. Please do it; I want you to so bad."  
>She moaned softly as she came. I moaned loudly in her face as I came afterwards, letting myself get lost in the moment.<p>

"You're such a good girl," I whispered once more. "You deserve a reward for being such a good girl." I kissed her face. "What would you like?"  
>"Am I allowed to ask?" she whispered as I started getting up.<p>

"Of course, sweetheart, as long as it's reasonable."  
>She rested herself up on her elbows and looked at me. "Can you pretend that you love me?"<br>My eyes widened in shock. What did she just ask?  
>"What do you mean?" I asked.<p>

"I mean, cuddle with me, and just pretend that you love me. Just for one day." She sighed. "I promise I'll continue to be a good girl. I'll do whatever you ask. Just pretend that you love me."  
>I walked over to her, and she winced, probably thinking that she was going to be hit. But I wasn't going to do that. I leaned down softly and kissed her.<p>

"I'll start tomorrow," I whispered, kissing her once more. "I promise."  
>"Can you just stay?" she asked. "I know it's bad, and I shouldn't want you to stay; you have no reason to pretend like you do. But I just need someone."<p>

I sighed and walked over to her; it was the first time I got a good look at her. She looked so tired, so spent, and I felt so terrible. I wanted to hold her in my arms and coddle her and tell her everything would be okay. I wanted to be everything she wanted. She deserved to be treated like I loved her, because I did.

"Okay," I whispered.

I climbed into bed next to her and held her in my arms. She snuggled into my chest.

"You'll be okay," I continued to whisper. "I promise."

She moved closer into my arm.

(Molly's POV)

I didn't know what I was thinking when I asked Paul for my reward. I did what Natalie told me to do, and she was right. I did get the reward I wanted.

But why would I ask Paul for love? He tortured me in ways I couldn't ever imagine. He was cruel and cold when he fucked me. He beat me to the point I could barely feel my own body, and, yet, I wanted affection from those hands that gave me so much pain.

Being in his arms felt so amazing that it was strange. He held me so gently and carefully; it was like I didn't know him at all. It was like he actually did love me.

I knew if I wanted affection I could've asked Jacob, but a part of me craved affection from Paul. Having him hold me was like my drug. I craved it so bad.

Maybe I wanted to convince myself someone here loved me? I had the perfect opportunity to make myself believe that, so I knew in my heart that I would never pass that up.

We sat in silence for a bit before Paul began to speak. I looked up at him, waiting for a harsh word or some sort of insult.

"You know I don't like punishing you," he whispered, brushing the bangs away from my face. "I actually hate it. I really want to be kind and love you, but you need to understand not to disobey."  
>I nodded. "If you keep treating me like this, I'll be a good girl. I'll do anything you say."<br>"I want you to be happy," he continued. "I know this is a harsh reality, and I wish it wasn't like this, but you will give us kids, no matter what."  
>I cuddled as close as I possibly could to his chest.<p>

"I'll make you breakfast tomorrow," he mused. "And then maybe we'll watch a movie, and I'll get you your favorite food for lunch. You can fall asleep in my arms."  
>"That sounds perfect," I whispered. "What time is it?"<br>"Ten," he mused.

"At night?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. Your time is so screwed up in here. Maybe if you continue to be a good girl, I'll take you out and we can actually go on a date."  
>"I'd like that," I whispered.<p>

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked sweetly, kissing my forehead.

"A little, but not that much."  
>"Why don't we do that movie tonight?" he mused. "I have Netflix so we can chose a movie, and I'll pop some popcorn and get a couple of sodas. It'll be good."<br>I nodded. "That does sound good."  
>"Okay." He handed me the xBox remote sitting on the nightstand that I didn't even know existed. "Go ahead and choose a movie. I'll be back. What kind of soda do you want?"<br>"Do you have Sprite?" I whispered.

He nodded as he got up. "Yeah. I'll be back soon baby."  
>I smiled shyly. I loved that he called me baby.<p>

I ended up choosing This Means War. Chelsea Handler was so hilarious, and that was what made me want to watch the movie.

Paul came back in about fifteen minutes later. He crawled in bed beside me, had me cuddle to his chest, and set a tray with the drinks and popcorn between us.

"This Means War?" he chuckled.

I nodded, throwing a piece of popcorn into my mouth.

He leaned down and actually kissed my lips. I felt so amazing. I reached my hand up to trace his face as I rubbed my lips against his. Our tongues lapped together until I pulled away.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. "I have never seen a more beautiful girl in my entire life."  
>My face started to turn pink. He smiled at me and kissed my lips again.<p>

"Now let's watch that movie," he breathed against


	8. Chapter 8

(Jacob's POV)

After Paul left, I decided to leave as well. The conversation of new girls didn't concern me anymore. I had a perfect mate who finally began to accept me. I knew she would never accept that she would stay whether she liked it or not, but she was starting to calm down. I wanted to take her out, as long as she would behave.

When I walked into Bree's room, she had fallen back asleep. I climbed into the bed with her. Immediately, she curled into my arms. She nuzzled into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her. She was so peaceful and beautiful; she was everything I could've ever wanted.

It took about fifteen minutes for her to open her eyes. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi," she yawned, stretching out and then resting back onto my chest.

"Hi baby." I smiled back down at her and brushed her bangs away from her face. "Do you realize how late it is?"  
>She shrugged. "There aren't any windows or any clocks, so no."<br>"It's about one in the morning," I told her. "Do you want to try to sleep again?"  
>She shrugged and yawned. "I guess. Are you tired?"<br>"A little," I replied. "If we go to bed, I'll take you to breakfast tomorrow."  
>Her eyes widened with excitement. "You mean actually taking me out of the house?"<br>I nodded, smiling at her. "You've been really good, and I think I can trust you. We can go to IHOP or something."  
>"I'd like that," she whispered.<p>

I kissed her lips softly. "Good. So are we gonna go to sleep?"  
>She nodded and closed her eyes.<p>

"Good night my pretty princess," I whispered to her, running my fingers through her hair.

"Night," she whispered.

We fell asleep five minutes later.

(Bree's POV)

I felt so excited when I woke up. Jacob was finally letting me out, and I was so thankful. He was gonna take me out to breakfast, and I wasn't going to let that opportunity pass.

I really began to like Jacob. He was so much sweeter to me than ever before, and I appreciated it so much. It was hard to tell if he was genuine or not, but I took advantage of the kindness. It was all that I could hang onto at that point, and it wasn't going away.

Jacob probably woke up ten minutes after I did.

"Good morning my angel," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

I kissed his chest and smiled. "Morning."  
>"Are you ready to go to breakfast?"<br>I nodded with a wide smile. "Yeah, but I want to take a shower."  
>Jacob nodded and rolled onto his back. "Do you need help or you got it?"<br>My smile grew into a smirk. "I think I might need some help."

He smirked back at me. "Well, why don't you run along and get those clothes off so we can shower."  
>I nodded and kissed him one last time.<p>

It finally felt okay to walk again. Jacob was soft and sweet, and the bruises and pain were starting to heal.

As I walked into the bathroom, I started stripping off my clothes. I don't know what made me so attracted to Jacob or what made me want him so bad. Something washed over me that made me feel so many emotions for him, and all those emotions were good.

Jacob walked in to see me completely naked. He was naked as well. He walked over to me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me softly.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, grabbing my left breast.

I ran my hands over his abs. "Thanks."  
>"Hot shower?" he mused.<p>

I nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
>He kissed me once more before turning on the faucet and the shower. We both climbed in, and started washing each other. I was surprised the shower fit both of us, but we both washed each other comfortably.<p>

He ran the soap all over my body, playing with my breasts and rubbing my body all over.

I took the soap from him and rubbed it over his big muscles. I didn't know how he was in such good shape, but I loved it. He had such amazing muscles, and they turned me on. After a while, my hands traveled down to his dick. I didn't know why, but I stroked his throbbing member for a couple minutes. After a while he came all over both our stomachs.

I smirked at him and kissed him. "I guess we need to wash ourselves again."  
>He looked at me with heavy eyes and kissed me roughly. He shoved his tongue into my mouth greedily. He explored every inch of my mouth until he was satisfied.<p>

"I love you so fucking much," he breathed.

Did I love him? That was the question that needed to be answered, but I didn't know how I felt. He told me all the time, and I never answered; I just wasn't ready. I think he understood that, because he kissed me, making sure I didn't have to answer. I felt kind of bad for not returning the feeling. It was obvious that I cared for him and that I was attracted to him, but I didn't know if I loved him. There was something in me that made me want to scream that I loved him, but the other part told me to never admit it. He took me away from everything I knew and loved, so how could I love him?

"I'm getting kinda hot," he breathed against my lips. "Ready to get out?"  
>I nodded slowly. He pushed his body away from mine and climbed out. I followed him. He actually had some of my old clothes in a drawer, so I picked out a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved top to wear out.<p>

"Is IHOP okay?" he mused as he got dressed.

"Yeah," I replied, pulling the shirt over my head. "I'm craving pancakes so bad."  
>He smiled at me and kissed me. "Okay, good. Just please don't try to do anything stupid."<br>I nodded; I already knew that I wasn't going to do anything, but he did remind me.

"Alright baby," he sighed. "Let's go."  
>He grabbed my hand, and we walked outside. No one was sitting outside, so we snuck out of the house pretty easily. Jacob amazingly had a convertible Porsche. He held up the car door for me, and I climbed in.<p>

It was a quiet drive to IHOP, but, luckily, it was a quick drive. We got there, parked the car, went inside, and a waitress sat us down.

"Get whatever you want," Jacob told me. "Are you hungry?"  
>I nodded with a smile. "So hungry."<br>He reached out for my hand, and I let him grab it.

"Are you happy to be out?" he asked, looking over his menu.

"Yeah, I am," I told him. "I really appreciate it."  
>I never wanted to go back into the house, but I knew that I had to. We ate and then left, and it was back into the hell hole.<p>

**SORRY THIS WAS A BIG FILLER. THANKS FOR READING :)**


	9. Chapter 9

(Paul's POV)

My reaction to Molly was completely unexpected. Of course I loved her, and I couldn't deny her. I almost felt like it was time to stop the other guys from getting at her, but there were only two more days until mating season was over. They weren't as frisky as they were before, but they would need one more time before the season was finished.  
>She was sleeping soundly in my arms; she fell asleep during the movie, and I decided to stay with her. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to be there when she woke up; I wanted her to see how much I truly loved her.<p>

I wondered what made her change her mind so quickly, and why she wanted me to love her. It was obvious that she needed someone or something to latch onto. Maybe I could be what she really needed.

But I had my needs too. I wanted to have her so bad, no matter how much I wanted her to be comfortable and safe.

Eventually, I fell asleep. The smell of her hair and the blow of her breath soothed me so I could close my eyes. After three minutes I fell asleep. It was so right to have her in my arms.

About three or four hours later, I felt her stir in my arms. Immediately I woke up, simply to make sure she was okay.

But she went back to sleep again. I wanted to get up, maybe to make her breakfast or something, but I also didn't want to wake her. She was so sound in my arms that I couldn't get up. I decided I would try to close my eyes again.

But it didn't work. After a couple minutes I became restless, so I got up, and I was surprised that I didn't wake her.

I walked into the kitchen and searched through the cabinets. I found some pancake mix, chocolate chips, and syrup. I went to the fridge, grabbed some eggs and a bag of frozen hash browns. I was going to make her feel important by making her breakfast in bed.

After I finished the batter for the pancakes, I started cooking the hash browns and eggs. When they were done, I cooked the pancakes with the chocolate chips. I found a platter under the sink and put all the food on it. I poured two glasses of orange juice and took it into her room.

She was awake when I walked in. I was probably cooking for an hour or so, so it wasn't too surprising she was awake.

"Good morning princess," I greeted as I walked in.

She smiled at me, and it was the best sight in the world.

"Are you hungry?" I mused, setting the platter down on the edge of the bed.

She nodded. "Yeah, I am. What did you make?"  
>"Chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and hash browns," I told her.<p>

"Mmmm," she giggled. "Sounds good."  
>"Come sit over here and you can eat."<br>She scooted down the bed so she was sitting next to me, waiting to get her food.

"Oh, and there's one more thing you have to do," I told her.

She raised her eyebrows. "What?"

I smirked. "Give me a kiss."  
>She stopped for a second and smiled shyly. She reached up and waited for my lips. I kissed her softly, loving the feeling of her soft lips on mine.<p>

I pushed her onto her back as I softly kissed her, but she freaked out.

"Shh," I whispered, tracing her face. "I won't hurt you. I promise. Just relax."  
>I continued to kiss her as I traced her stomach and breasts.<p>

"You're such a pretty little girl," I moaned against her lips.

I could feel myself growing in my pants, and I wanted her so bad. Just her simple touch turned me on so bad; if I didn't have her I was sure I was going to explode.

"Let me take you," I groaned.

She knew she didn't have a choice, so she nodded and bared her neck to me. I left ghostly kisses on her neck. She arched her back up to my kisses. I ran a hand through her hair and moved her up the bed.

I took her clothes off as calmly as I possibly could. It made me so horny to see her naked body under me; it made me feel powerful, and I was addicted to power.

My pants were gone in a matter of seconds. I sucked on my fingers and stuck them inside her, to make sure she would be wet enough so it wouldn't hurt. She gasped at the entry, but she was wet. It was obvious that she was enjoying it.

I entered her slowly, caressing her neck and shoulders. I moaned loudly. A sudden spark of pure ecstasy shot through my body. Being with her was better than being with anyone else, and it was the best feeling in the entire world. Maybe it was because I imprinted on her, or maybe it was because she was just so attractive.

"You're so beautiful," I grunted as I pushed in and out.

She moaned against my lips, again arching her back. She finally looked like she was actually enjoying the sex. It made me so horny that I came at that point.

After a couple minutes of heavy panting, I got off of her and cleaned us both up.

I looked down at her with sad eyes. I didn't know what came over me, but I had to have her so badly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

She sat up slowly. "It's okay. I'm just hungry."  
>"Hopefully it still tastes good."<p>

She crawled over to the food and started eating.

"It's really good," she said as she smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks."  
>"Will you kiss me again?" she asked.<p>

My smile grew as I bent over and kissed her.

"Molly?" I asked.

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah?"  
>"Why do you want this so bad?" I continued.<p>

"Want what?" she questioned.

"Me to love you," I explained. "You could've asked for anyone else, but you asked for me."  
>"I don't know, honestly," she whispered. "I just don't want to be alone."<p>

"Okay. Well, if you keep behaving, I can keep doing this." I kissed her forehead. "If that's what you want."  
>She nodded. "I'd like that."<br>"I really do like treating you like this," I told her. "I like when you're happy."  
>"Thanks," she replied softly, taking another bite of her food.<p>

I wanted her to be mine and only mine. She belonged to me. I didn't even want to share her anymore, and I didn't feel bad that I was taking her away from the guys. She knew that we were in heat, that we needed her, but I had to keep her for myself. She was mine.

After a couple seconds of silence, I asked her, "Do you want to have my baby?"  
>She looked up at me with wide, scared eyes. "Do I have a choice?"<br>"You have a choice of whose baby you want," I told her.

She looked at me for a second, looked at the ground, and then took in a deep breath.

"I want yours," she whispered.

I smiled softly at her. I got down on my knees and bent before her.

"You know that I'll take care of you both, right?" I asked calmly.

She nodded at me. I smiled, took her chin gently, and kissed her. Her lips were so beautiful and so luscious that I couldn't stop kissing her. She was so beautiful, a beauty that I had never seen before. I wanted her to be mine forever.


	10. Chapter 10

(Bree's POV)  
>Days passed in the tiny room, but things were starting to get better. Mating season was over the next day, and I was pretty happy about it. Sex with him had become better. He was gentler and sweeter to me in bed. It started to feel amazing, and I didn't feel bad that I felt that way. Maybe the life I once knew wasn't the life I wanted at all. I didn't miss school or my parents really. It all seemed like a distant dream.<p>

I was lying in bed, half asleep. It was at least eight in the morning, but I woke up on my own. Jacob was gone when I turned over. He usually woke up before me, so I wasn't worried.

I rolled onto my side; there was a burning sensation in my stomach that was traveling up my throat. It took me a couple seconds to realize what was going on, but, once I did, I ran into the bathroom. My stomach emptied into the toilet. My heart was burning as badly as my throat; it stung like little angry bees.

At first I thought I was done, but, when I tried to stand up, I fell back down to my knees and threw up again.

"Bree?" Jacob called as he walked into the room. "Bree?"

I held onto the toilet bowl for support and tried to call his name, but my throat was too dry to speak.

Jacob walked into the bathroom and saw me. He dropped down on his knees next to me and pulled back the hair that was stuck to my sweaty face. I tried to get up again, and, that time, I was successful. Jacob held me close to him, pushing my head against his shoulder and petting my hair.

"It's okay baby," he whispered into my ear.

His breath tickled my ear, but it was calming.

He helped me back to the bed and lay me down. I instinctively rolled onto my stomach, and that soothed it for a little bit. My head started throbbing, and my mind was racing. I didn't feel sick like I would if I had the flu and I knew I hadn't eaten anything that could give me food poisoning.

There was one explanation; I had to be pregnant.

I was almost happy that I was pregnant, but I was also scared. I was a sixteen year-old girl, and I was about to carry a baby.

"Let me get you a Sprite," Jacob whispered as he kissed the back of my head.

He was only gone for a minute or so. I wanted to tell him what I thought was happening, but a part of me guessed that he knew.

He helped me sit up and pressed the Sprite can to my lips. The carbonation helped my throat and subdued the burning in my throat.

"Baby, are you okay?" he whispered, climbing into the bed next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and then cuddled into Jacob's chest. Just the feel of his smooth skin soothed me, calming me down.

"Do you know what's going on?" Jacob asked. It was a pointless question. Of course I knew what was going on.

"Yeah," I breathed.

"I'm going to get you a pregnancy test soon," he said plainly. "Or I'll send someone else to do it. I don't want to leave you."  
>"Thanks." I hid my face into his chest. "It hurts."<p>

"I know baby." He kissed the top of my head. "It'll all be okay. I promise."

"More Sprite," I coughed.

He nodded, laid me on my back, and had me drink. After I closed my mouth, he took the can away and put it down. He grabbed the remote and turned on the television. Storage Wars was on, and I told him to leave it on. It was one of my favorite shows.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sam about getting that test. Will you be okay?"  
>I nodded and kissed him. "Just be back soon."<br>"I will baby."  
>He got out of the bed and walked out the door. I took the same position on my stomach as I listened to the show.<p>

Jacob was probably gone for about ten minutes, but I didn't really notice. I ended up falling back asleep, making the pain go away for just a little while.

I didn't wake up until Jacob decided to wake me up. He had gotten the test and got me up to take it. It was hard to get up, but I knew it had to happen.

After taking two tests, we waited for five minutes. Jacob held me close the entire time. He was obviously glad that I was pregnant; it was the reason he took me. I was more scared than anything. Pregnancy was not going to be easy, especially on my young body.

Five minutes passed. I didn't want to go grab the tests, so Jacob went. He came out with a huge smile on his face.

Both tests said I was pregnant.

Jacob picked me up, spun me around, and kissed me.  
>"I love you so much," he whispered, running a hand through my hair.<p>

It was about time I told him. After all the thoughts that were going through my mind, I knew what I wanted.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

He pulled away and looked at me. He almost looked confused that I had even said it in the first place.

"Do you really?" he asked me. "If you don't, you don't have to say it."  
>"But I do." I kissed him. "I love you."<br>"I love you too."

He picked me up bridal style and laid me down on the bed. He climbed in next to me and cradled me. His body heat was soothing to my stomach. He held me close and didn't let me go. I fell back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

(Molly's POV)  
>Spending the day with Paul actually made me happy. He was calm and caring. He treated me with respect and love. He only fucked me one more time, which I was grateful for. He ended up falling asleep with me, but when I woke up he was gone. I stretched out, and then I heard the door open. I looked up and saw Sam. I was a little surprised, and then I realized that I was in the home I so desperately dreaded.<p>

"Good morning, my sweet little bitch." He tore off his shirt. "I don't want to punish you, so be a good little girl and take off your clothes. And do it quick; I'm not a patient man."

I got up, threw off my clothes, and lay down on my back submissively. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. He grabbed my hands, tied them above my head, and tapped my cheek. He ran his fingertips down my body until he got to my pussy. He palmed my clitoris as he stuck his middle finger into my pussy. I hissed in pleasure. He took my left nipple between his thumb and pointer finger and pinched it, hard. My back lifted off the bed as I began to feel myself convulse.

"May I come?" I whispered. "Please?"  
>"Yes baby." He smirked. It was obvious he loved exerting his power over me. "Come for me."<br>Unwillingly, I came over his hand. He wiped his hand off on the bed and then pulled me up by my hair. He threw me onto my knees, and his hard cock stood straight in my face.

"Suck," he ordered.

I did as he said. I timidly traced the head of his dick with my tongue and then took him fully into my mouth. He moaned loudly, running his hand through my hair. He grabbed a fist-full of my hair and used it to fuck my mouth harder. I gagged, and he stopped abruptly.

He took that fist-full of hair and used it to pick me up and throw me on the bed. He plunged his cock deep inside me. I screamed out of pain and pleasure. He smirked, brushing the hair out of my face so he could see my face. He leaned down to kiss my forehead as he thrust harder and harder.

"Please let me come!" I screamed.

"Go ahead, sweet angel."

I grunted as I came, and he came as well. I could feel him twitch inside me. He pulled out, kissed my lips, got dressed, and walked out.

I sat up once he left, trying to regain my composure. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to decide what to do. I needed a shower, so I grabbed a towel at the edge of the bed and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet waited for the water to warm. While I waited, I went back into the main room to grab some clothes, but the door popped open. It was Embry.

"Are you gonna take a bath?" he teased. "I'd love to join you."  
>Why were they coming in like this? All I wanted was some peace and quiet, but I wasn't about to get that. Embry picked me up bridal style and carried me into the bathroom. The water was already hot, so he sat me into the bath and put in the bath stopper. He undressed himself and climbed in with me as the water surrounded us. He lay down as best as he could and pulled me on top of him. He held me close, our chests pressed together, as he stuck inside me. I simply closed me eyes and waited for it to be over.<p>

He came softly, his hips bucking ever so gently. He flipped me over, so I was on my back, and came again.

He ended up washing me off and putting me in bed. When he left, I grabbed the T.V. remote and pressed the red power button. MTV's Sixteen and Pregnant came on, and I snorted at the irony. It was like they were doing anything they could to get me in the fertility mindset.

I finally got two hours of peace before Quil came in. He climbed in bed next to me and lay on his back. I looked over at him, and he looked back at me.

"Well?" I asked, confused.

"I'm too tired to fuck," he whispered. "They sent me in here to watch you, and that's all I'm gonna do."  
>"Okay," I replied.<p>

He lifted up his arm, offering a cuddle. I scooted closer and rested my head on his chest. He held me close as we watched the T.V.

Jared came in two hours after. Quil left solemnly, and I was left to the mercy of Jared.

"Come here, you little sexy bitch," he sneered. "Come suck me off."  
>I sighed and got up to walk over.<p>

"No, get on your hands and knees and crawl over here, bitch," he growled.

Slowly, I dropped to my knees and started crawling over to him. He smirked as he watched me. I sat on my knees and opened my mouth. He smiled as he pushed his dick into my mouth. I choked as he hit the back of my throat.

"Stick out your tongue," he ordered.

I obeyed, and he hit his dick on my tongue. He then took my chin, led me up, and then pushed me on the bed. He flipped me onto my stomach and entered me from behind. I hissed. My vagina had been used all day, and I could barely feel bellow my waist. It hurt so bad; I didn't know how I was supposed to this. Maybe if I asked to come?  
>"Please let me come!" I screamed.<p>

And that did the trick. After he allowed me to come, he came inside me. I fell down on my stomach and sobbed. Jared looked at my vagina.

"Oh shit," he whispered. "You're bleeding. Let me get a towel."  
>He went to the bathroom as I started crying. It hurt so terribly. Jared came back in and pressed the towel to my vagina.<p>

"Shush. It's okay." He wasn't comforting, although he tried to be. "Relax."

He walked out of the room and I cried. A few minutes later Paul came rushing in. He dropped to my side and kissed my forehead over and over.

"Baby, relax," he whispered. "Please relax. It's okay. It'll stop bleeding soon." He helped me onto my back. "It's okay baby."

"It hurts," I sobbed.

"I know baby. It's okay. Just relax." He sat me up and had me drink from a bottle of water. "Take these." He popped three Advil into my mouth. "You'll be okay."  
>He cuddled me to his chest, and my tears started staining his shirt. I tried to stop crying, but it hurt so bad. Paul was very understanding. He ran his hand through my hair and kissed the part of my hair.<p>

"It's all okay."  
>The door opened again, and I looked up. Brie was standing there. Not only was I surprised, I was embarrassed. Who thought it would be a good idea to bring her in?<p>

"Molly, will you open your legs for me?" she whispered, walking closer.

I was hesitant, so Paul pushed them open. I hissed. Brie looked down, took a tissue, and pressed it to my vagina. She looked at it for a second or two.

"She's on her period," Brie whispered. "I'm sorry. She's not going to be pregnant this time around."

Paul sighed and ran his hand through his hair. That was what they wanted to know, and why they called Brie in.

"Let me go get you some things," she said. "Do you like pads or tampons?"  
>"Pads," I whispered.<p>

"I'll have Jacob take me out." She turned to Paul. "Is that it?"  
>He nodded. She walked out the door and it was silent again.<p>

"You didn't need to call her in," I said.

"Don't tell me what I did or didn't need to do," Paul growled. "I was doing what I needed to do to make sure you were okay. Now we know you're fine."  
>"You're mad that I didn't get pregnant," I whispered.<p>

"We got to you too late," he stated. "Nothing to be mad about."

"I'm sorry."  
>He sighed and pushed my head down. "Just don't talk about it for right now. Just relax and we'll keep the bleeding down."<br>"Okay."  
>"I need a nap," he whispered. "Sleep with me?"<p>

I nodded. "Okay."  
>I ended up falling asleep in his arms.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

(Bree's POV)  
>When I walked out of the room, I felt happy and sad for Molly. I was sad that she was in so much pain, but I was happy that she wasn't pregnant. She was too young to be pregnant.<p>

Jacob was sitting outside, biting one of his nails.

"Is she pregnant?" he mused, pulling me to him.

I shook my head. "No, but we need to go to the store. She needs stuff for her period, and I need some stuff for the baby. I need a couple prenatal vitamins, and I've been craving a cherry slurpee."  
>Jacob snorted and kissed the top of my head. "I love you, you silly little girl."<p>

I kissed him. "I love you too."  
>"Good."<p>

"Hey Jacob?" I mused.

"Hmm?"

"What if the baby isn't yours?"

He sighed and kissed the top of my forehead. "I don't know. I'll raise it; it doesn't matter whose baby it is."

I nodded. "Okay. Now can we go?"  
>Jacob smiled and nodded. "Yes sweetie."<br>It was nice to get out again. We went to the local grocery store, bought everything we needed, and then went to Seven Eleven so I could get my cherry slurpee. Jacob was so sweet to me. He even held my hand as we walked around. Even though I was still held against my will, it didn't really feel like it. I felt like my life was getting more normal by the day.

When we got back to the house, Embry, Sam, Quil, and Jared were sitting in the living room. I froze, not sure what to do. I remembered everything they did to me, and I didn't want it to happen again.

"Mating season is over," Jacob whispered in my ear. "They're not gonna hurt you."

I nodded as I took a gulp of my slurpee.

"So, what are we doing for dinner?" Jared asked as he got up.

"Pizza?" Sam suggested. "I don't feel like picking up food."

"Okay," Jared answered. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Jacob snorted.

"Do you think Molly's okay?" I asked Jacob.

"She's sleeping with Paul," Embry called. "I wouldn't wake them up."  
>"Heard you're pregnant," Quil said as he got up.<p>

I nodded slowly. Quil wrapped his arm around me. It was uncomfortable, but he held me there.  
>"Well, congratulations," Jared laughed.<p>

"Did you really just congratulate me for being pregnant?" I asked, throwing Quil's arm off of my shoulder. "You guys brought me here to get me pregnant! Why on earth would you congratulate me?"  
>"Bree, calm down," Jacob whispered to me, kissing my cheek.<p>

"Sorry," Jared said. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"Dr. Carlisle is coming tomorrow," Sam said. "He's going to be your doctor, Bree."  
>"Okay." I took another sip of my slurpee. "He can do that? I didn't know doctors still made house calls."<p>

"Dr. Carlisle is a personal friend of ours," Jacob explained. "He's been helping us for years."

"Oh," I whispered. "Okay. I look forward to meeting him."  
>Jacob kissed my cheek and put my Sprite into the fridge.<p>

"Let me order pizza." Sam picked up the phone. "Domino's. What does everyone want?"  
>Everyone looked at me.<p>

"Um, cheese?" I asked.

"We'll get half cheese on one of them for you," Sam said. "Bread sticks? Chicken wings?"  
>"Of course," Jacob laughed. "Do you think we won't eat?"<p>

"You guys eat so much," I said.

"It's part of being a werewolf," Embry said. "We eat a lot."

A pain shot up my stomach and my throat started burning. "I need a bathroom."  
>"Okay, sweetie."<p>

Jacob led me down the hallway and into the bathroom. I threw up a couple times before I knew I was done. I coughed a couple times and then fell on my knees.

"I'm sorry," I breathed out huskily.

"It's okay," Jacob replied, running his fingers through my hair and down my back. "Everything will be okay. Do you want to go lay down?"

I nodded, letting myself fall back onto his chest. He picked me up with ease and carried me into the bedroom. He lay me down carefully and then climbed into the bed with me. It felt so good to have his warm, strong arms wrapped around me. I didn't know how I could deal with this pain. I wasn't even pregnant for more than a month, and I already couldn't take it. My body was stressed; I wasn't prepared to give up my childhood for a child. I didn't want one at all.

"It's okay, my love," Jacob whispered, running his fingers gently through my hair. "It'll be okay."  
>"I don't want this," I whimpered. "I don't want to be pregnant."<p>

"Shh," he replied. "It'll be okay."  
>"No!" I cried. "No it's not!"<br>"If you stress yourself out it will be worse," he warned me. "Now just relax."  
>"No!" I screamed. "It's not okay! I want this baby out of me! I hate this!"<p>

"Bree, stop it, now," Jacob said in a firm tone. "Or I will make you."

I started crying harder, my body shaking. I went back in time, thinking about everything that was done to me. I couldn't take it.

Jacob carried me into my room, put me on the bed and held me close. I didn't stop crying for about fifteen minutes. This was all too much, and it was putting enormous stress on my body. I didn't want this baby; I wasn't ready for it. I wasn't ready to be a mom.

Jacob sat there with me, wiping my tears away and holding me. It was obvious he did care, but he was also one of the men that brought me here. I loved him, but how could I love someone that kidnapped me?

"It'll be okay, Bree," Jacob whispered. "I promise. I'll help you with the baby; I'll do anything you need."

"I need to go home," I replied. "I want my mommy."

Jacob sighed. "I'm sorry, Bree, I can't do that for you."  
>"I'm going to sleep," I whispered. "Wake me when the pizza comes."<br>He kissed my forehead. "Okay, princess. I love you."  
>I sighed. "I love you too."<p>

(Molly's POV)

After Bree left, Paul came in and cuddled with me. It felt awkward and stiff. I knew he was upset that I didn't get pregnant like Bree did.

Something hit me, though, about fifteen minutes into cuddling. I turned to the trash can and threw up, hard. Paul held my hair until I was done.

"Are you sick?" he asked, putting his hand to my head. "You don't feel warm."  
>"What if Bree was wrong?" I said.<p>

He widened his eyes. "What do you mean?"  
>"Well, sometimes women bleed a little before the egg gets fertilized. What if Bree was wrong?"<br>He looked excited. "We have a pregnancy test in the kitchen. I'll go get it."  
>In a hurry, he got the test and came back. I went to the bathroom to take it.<p>

Five minutes later, I found out I was going to be a mother.


	13. Chapter 13

(Bree's POV)  
>I lay in bed, still feeling sick and tired. If this was how it was going to be throughout my pregnancy, I would probably kill myself.<p>

Jacob had left for a few minutes because of what Sam called "an emergency." I sat there and waited for him; there wasn't much else to do. I wanted to take a bath, but I was too tired to even get up.

I heard the door open and close. I lifted my head to see Jacob walk in.

"What was the emergency?" I asked.

He sighed and sat down. "Molly's pregnant?"  
>"How can she be pregnant?" I scrunched my eyebrows. "She was on her period."<p>

He shook his head. "No. Some women bleed a little bit before their egg fertilizes. She was just spotting."

"She can't be pregnant," I whispered. "It'll be too hard on her body."

"Well, she is," Jacob sighed. "And there's not much I can do about it."  
>"There's nothing you can do," I replied.<p>

"I know." He kissed my forehead. "How is my baby doing?"

I sighed. "I'm hungry."  
>"Hungry?" he teased. "Well, my love, what would you like to eat?"<p>

I got close to his lips. "Jacob, take me out on a date."  
>"Of course." He kissed my lips. "I have a perfect Mexican place we can go. Get dressed and I'll be right back in, okay?"<br>I nodded, kissing his lips one last time before he pulled away.

He chuckled and got up. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, then we'll go."

"Okay," I giggled. "See you soon."  
>He smirked. "Not soon enough."<br>As soon as he left, I went to the drawer and pulled out a pair of my old jeans. Surprisingly, they fit. I threw on a long-sleeve v-neck and a black jacket. I didn't really have make-up, so I just brushed my hair and found a rubber band to put my hair in a bun.

There was a knock on the door. I looked back and smiled as Jacob walked back in. He wore a button-up black shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He looked good enough to eat.

"Are you ready, my love?" he asked.

I nodded as I walked over to his arms.

"But, Bree, you have to promise me one thing," he whispered, running his palm on my cheek. "Please don't try anything stupid, okay?"  
>I nodded, resting my head on his chest. He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head.<p>

"Let's go baby," he said, grabbing me by the hand.

He walked me past the kitchen. I had totally forgotten that they ordered pizza, but going out with Jacob was much better.

"Be back in two hours!" Jacob called from the front door.

"Bye!" Sam yelled back.

He unlocked the door, and this was the first time I got a good look at the house. It was all glass, something I never realized before. Why was my room so dark and cold?

He pulled out the keys to a Porsche 911 Turbo. I was shocked when I saw it. How did they afford all these nice, new cars? They didn't even work!

Jacob walked to the other side of the Porsche and opened the door for me. I got in slowly, and the inside was almost as beautiful as the out. It was leather, all black, with the coolest radio I had even seen and buttons that I didn't even know existed.

Jacob pushed the button to start the car. "Fuckin' Problems" blasted through the speakers. It was so loud that it shook the car, but it was what I loved. I loved the feeling of the subs vibrating my ears.

The house wasn't in La Push at all. It was about ten minutes away from Fork's High School. Jacob sped through the streets. What should've been a thirty-minute ride became fifteen minutes as he pulled into the parking lot. I had seen this restaurant once or twice, but it was expensive; one of the most expensive restaurants in Port Angeles.

He got out and helped me out of the car. I held his hand as he shut the door and locked the car. With two beeps from the Porsche, we walked to the entrance. It was darker in the restaurant, like most fancy restaurants. Jacob got us a table in ten minutes. The hostess, a small girl who was infatuated with Jacob, gave us our menus and almost slipped when she left. Jacob let out a short chuckle and opened his menu.

"So what are you thinking, baby?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't wanna be messy, but I'm feeling a burrito," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes. "No matter how messy you are, I'll always love you."

I smiled and held his hand. "Thanks for taking me out."

He smiled back and kissed my hand. "You're welcome. I'd do anything to make my baby happy."  
>Before we could continue the conversation, the waiter came and took our food and drink orders. It was pretty silent until our food came; all I did was stare into his beautiful brown eyes. It was bad, but I was in love.<p>

Once our food came, Jacob started getting more talkative.

"So, Bree, I never asked, what grade were you in?"

"I was a senior," I whispered, cutting off a piece of my burrito. "But I'm not finishing school now."

"Sorry I brought it up," he sighed.

I forced a smile. "It's okay, don't worry. How old are you?"

"Twenty," he replied. "I turn twenty-one in a month."  
>"What month is it anyway?" I mused, still eating.<p>

"December," he replied.

"Oh yeah, that's why it's cold out."

He smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied. "Thanks for taking me out. I really needed it."  
>"We'll do more things like this," he assured me. "But probably not Mexican anymore because of the baby."<br>I nodded. "Yeah, true. It's gonna hurt."  
>He smiled and rolled his eyes. "I love you."<br>"I love you too." I sighed and looked over the menu. "Do you ever want to get a DNA test on the baby?"

He shook his head. "No. The baby is mine, and I don't care."

"Okay," I whispered.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. "Baby, this is supposed to be a happy time. We're celebrating. So don't worry about trivial details. This is about you and me, and it will always be. I love you, and it doesn't matter who the biological father is. I am the father of that child; you are mine."  
>I forced a smile. "I'm just nervous to be a mom."<p>

He nodded. "I know you are, but everything will be ok. I promise. I'll take care of you."

"You promise?" I asked.

"If I could, I would go up to the moon and claim it for you."  
>I rolled my eyes. "You're too sweet."<br>"I'm serious baby." He rubbed my hand gently. "There are very few things I won't do for you."  
>"I hope you'll do the same for this baby," I whispered.<p>

"Of course I will. You and this baby will be my new life. I'll start everything over, just for you two. We'll be a family."  
>For some reason, I wanted Jacob to be my family. He was everything I wanted in a partner, aside from the whole kidnapping thing. He was sweet and romantic and funny and protective and I loved that about him.<p>

The waiter came by quickly, taking both our drink and food orders. There wasn't much more conversation between us. I was getting tired; the pregnancy took a hard toll on my body. We finished our meal by seven thirty.

Jacob helped me out to the car. He buckled me in and then got in on his side. It was freezing, so Jacob turned up the heat to full blast, but I knew he must've been hot. I learned that werewolves were naturally hot, and had a body temperature at least five degrees hotter than mine.

When we got back to the house, Jacob wrapped his arms around me in effort to keep me warm. He took me inside the house and straight to my room. I was shivering so bad that Jacob turned on the bath and took a bath with me. It was nice and soothing and it was all I ever wanted. He then got me dressed and tucked me into bed.

"I love you, baby," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered back, cuddling closer to his chest.

In less than five minutes, I fell asleep.


End file.
